futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The Saudi-Egyptian War (Kingdom of Egypt)
The '''Arabian-North African War (Arabic: ' الحرب العربية والشمال الأفريقي' Harb Arabiyyah-Afrikiya) or the Great Arab War (Arabic: الحرب العربية الكبرى Al-Harb Arrabiyah) by Arab nations; or the Great Holy War (Arabic: الحرب المقدسة العظمى) (Hebrew: מלחמת הקודש הגדול) by Christian/Muslim groups and Israeli/Palestinean citizens; was an all-out war fought between the Arabian and North African states, and Israel from 2018 to 2021. The war started from a local military conflict between Egypt and Saudi Arabia known as the Saudi-Egyptian War (Arabic: الحرب السعودية-المصرية Harb Masr-al Arrabiyah as-S'udiyyah) in which Egypt was determined to regain Jordanian territory it had lost against Saudi Arabia during the Battle of Aqaba in 2015 and to stop Abdullah's operation for world domination. The war was mostly characterized by incursions on all land, air and sea. Both countries wanted to dethrone Israel as the Middle East's main power, as well as each other. The influencing of neighboring countries around Egypt and Saudi Arabia into militay alliances broadened the war1 from a local Saudi-Egyptian conflict into a continental Arabian-North African conflict. Armed hostilies began along the southern Aqaba region as a result of military interventions between the two nations' armies after violent religious altercations between soldiers and civilians. After Saudi Arabia conquered Yemen and Oman (who both fought with Egyptian aid), it became clear and obvious that war was imminent, even after Egypt and Saudi Arabia signed the Saudi-Egyptian Nonagression Acts. The war became official when Saudi Arabia and Israel initiated Operation Exodus-Hijra where Saudi Arabia mobilized for large-scale encounters on the battlefields while the Israelis conducted small-scale operations and raids. Eventually, the operation turned into a de facto operation to conquer North Africa on Saudi Arabia's side, and to stop the APA and conquer the Arabian Peninsula on Egypt's side. The U.N. refused to mandate a cease-fire between the two Arab states, saying that both needed to resolve the situation between themselves before the U.N. could get involved. Despite being Muslim by majority, the Egyptians threatened to shell Mecca and Jerusalem to the ground by firing rockets at both cities, prompting King Abdullah to surrender while Shlomo Peretz converted to a defensive position in the war. King Abdullah's decision to invade Iran and the destroy the Bahrain-Saudi bridge turned his allies against him, giving Egypt the larger favor. Because of Israel's involvement itself, the war is also called the Fifth Arab-Israeli Conflict (Arabic: الصراع العربي-الإسرائيلي الخامس) (Hebrew: הסכסוך הערבי-ישראלי החמישי). The war was also overtly influenced by religious movements. Countries that were overtly Islamic sent support for Saudi Arabia for the sake of being the home of Islam; they included Bahrain, Qatar, Malaysia, Brunei and paramilitary groups such as the Mujahideen, which established the Arabian Power Army (Arabic: الجيش السلطة العربية) or the APA. Other Islamic groups dedicated to defending the utmost Muslim holy land like the Nation of Islam from the United States sent members to fight for in the APA. Overtly Christian nations such as the Vatican City, Philippines and Italy sent members to fight for Israel. Like the Nation of Islam and other American Muslim organizations, devout Christian groups from southern United States and even Lebanon sent financial and even manpower support for Israel, forming the lesser group known as the New Crusade Army (Hebrew: צבא מסע צלב חדש) (Arabic: الجيش حملة صليبية جديدة) which included Israel itself. Nationalistic nations in North Africa opposed APA conquest and devoted themselves to helping Egypt; including Morocco, Libya and Sudan, three other large Arab states which composed of the North African League. The Janjaweed Army, a large Sudanese paramilitary force provided the Egyptians the backbone for turning the tide and repulsing the invasion. Russia and India were Egypt's biggest supporters, that stemmed from high cooperation between the nations. Russia had a long history of supporting the Egyptian military, sending various airlifts to southern Egypt and northern Sudan. The war in many aspects was largely influenced by World War II. Many Arab leaders admitted to adopting World War II tactics, characterized by nationalism, military buildups and conquest and even the use of snipers in the fierce battles of Alexandria, Cairo and Suez that demoralized the Saudis. Abdullah also opened a Pacific theater when he invaded the Malay Archipelago using his Malaysian and Bruneian allies as strategic points to invade Indonesia and the Philippines which is why the war is accepted by many historians as World War III. Background 'The Second Arab Spring' In 2017, King Abdbullah responded to the Jeddah Incident and the 2018 Religious Riots in the United Arab Emirates by strengthening Wahabism in Saudi Arabia. Tensions against different religious sections worsened in the largest Arab state and King Abdullah increased heavy taxes on people of certain religious. Many women in Saudi Arabia experienced enforced marriages to attackers, enforced religious conversions, religious background checks, enslavement to certain families of a particular religion, deportation and loss of jobs unless converted, and matters of the sort. Meanwhile in Egypt, praise for the country's past cultural influences (which included ancient Egyptian, Roman, Greek and Hebrew influence in addition to the current Arab culture) grew into the Egyptian Al-Nahda, the Egyptian Reinassance. In October 3, 2017, Egypt ended its reocognition of Israel as a state, and denounced Anwar el-Sadat for recognizing it as a legal state. On November 1, 2017 Saudi Arabia ended its recognition of Israel as a state. The Israelis threatened to destroy Riyadh and Cairo. Sudan and Libya supported the Egyptian nationalism and embraced its influence while Bahrain and Qatar embraced Saudi Arabia's, and the two regions hated each other. The Egyptians had no intent of uniting with Saudi Arabia and expressed public hatred for Saudi Arabia. Despite diplomatic attempts by President Ibrahim and still-Saudi Arabian king, Abdullah bin Abdulaziz to retain relations, this failed and economic cooperation between the two nations diminished. 'Immigration Issues' Following the Great Expulsion of 2018; Egypt initiated the Refugee Aid Program (RAP), (Arabic: برنامج مساعدات حتشبسوت) which provided much aid for refugees from Saudi Arabia, including perks such as Egyptian citizenship and military assistance. King Abdullah demanded that the U.N. carry out a retaliation operation against Egypt. But the U.N. refused and told King Abdullah that these hostilities were to be solved between Ibrahim and himself before the United Nations could get involved. Saudi Arabia increased its hostilities and authorized Saudi troops to open fire on escaping refugees to Egypt. King Abdullah began persecuting and hunting down Egyptian citizens in Saudi Arabia. In Egypt, President Mahmoud Ibrahim called for the imprisoning of all Saudi Arabian citizens. Ibrahim resorted to more military solutions by allowing troops to open fire on Saudi soldiers who he considered to be "torturous" against helpless refugees. The issues divided Islamic nations and organizations worldwide, attested by Pakistan, a strong supporter of Egypt; and Malaysia, a strong supporter of Saudi Arabia. '2018 Border Hostilities' Armed hostilities between Egyptian and Saudi guard troops continued as more refugees fled to Egypt and Jordan. King Abdullah threatened King Hussein bin Abdullah of Jordan to comply with him, forcing Hussain to report fleeing refugees to Saudi Arabia's monarch. The refugees were taken by Egyptian rescue helicopters back to Cairo. Ibrahim claimed that King Hussain performed a treacherous act. He said, "We Egyptians and Jordanians stood together during the Battle of Aqaba. We lost, but we still stood together, now why is Jordan betraying us?". In the Saudi-Sinai border, scuffles between Egyptian, Jordanian and Saudi soldiers continued which included attacks during prayers from Muslim and Christians alike, verbal scuffles and even gunfights. Highly concerned with the religious issue, President Ibrahim and King Abdullah signed a bilateral cease-fire in Jerusalem to end armed hostilities. However, both leaders did very little to truly bring peace or understanding between the two Arab states. Ibrahim even denounced the idea of a "peace" with Saudi Arabia. At this point, Egyptian hatred towards Saudi Arabia was proven to bigger than an past enmity the Egyptians had for Israel. 'Middle Eastern Arms Race' President Mahmoud Ibrahim flew to Moscow to negotiate a military alliance with Russia, an extended trade than what Russia had previously provided Egypt. Vladimir Putin had worked out a deal with Ibrahim, which got the 2018 Moscow Resolution signed which ensured a strengthened military alliance between Egypt and Russia allowing Egypt to attain nuclear weapons from Russia. The United States was hesitant to support a nuclear program for Saudi Arabia at first, but Egypt had opened up a massive oil trade with India, Russia and Pakistan in exchange for military equipment. Egypt also signed the Egyptian-Syrian Nuclear Arms Trade Pact, allowing Egypt and Russia to build nuclear missile bases in Syria and Lebanon prompting the United States to send Saudi Arabia their nukes, a Middle Eastern remnisiciant of the Cuban Missile Crisis. Like Egypt and Russia; the Arabian nations increased their oil trades with the United States in exchange for military equipment and the establishment of nuclear bases in Saudi Arabia. The Egyptian government adopted some tactics that the U.S. Army had during World War I and World War II, prompting women to join factories to help escalate the nation's military. In order to prevent Egypt from becoming too powerful, Saudi Arabia and Israel were forced to cooperate and sign the Jerusalem-Mecca Pact (Arabic: ميثاق القدس-مكة المكرمة) (Hebrew: ירושלים-מכה ברית), promising their commitment towards military containment of Egyptian power; Israel and Saudi Arabia's first diplomatic relation. Increased financial aid from the United States did little to help Israel recover its position as the main power of the Middle East. The Egyptian government used its amassing wealth to fund space programs to rival Saudi Arabia and Israel's. 'Abdullah Religious Crisis' After King Abdullah's expulsion of non-Wahabists and Fatwahists in his kingdom, he urged more Arab states to join him, including Egypt. The Egyptians strongly refused. The only thing Ibrahim said was, "Egypt is an Arab republic, not an Islamic republic. Yes, I am an Arab and and a Muslim and proud of it, I take my family on the hajj to Mecca every year. But there is by means no need to turn Egypt into a Wahabist state, that is beyond my goal and Egypt has been troubled enough by many things including religion itself." After the bloody violence that became known as the Jihad Crisis of Cairo and Alexandria, Ibrahim was forced to finally expel Wahabist-supporters from Egypt. King Abdullah banned Egyptian citizens from entering Mecca and referred to the Egyptians as enemies of Allah. Ibrahim also publicly proclaimed that all people of all religions are given equal rights as a citizen or a politician or a soldier. Ibrahim also sent Egyptian troops to Saudi Arabia to rescue detained non-Wahabists, which angered King Abdullah even more and threatened to declare war against Egypt. The Arabian king also declared war against other nations that he wanted to become Wahabi Islamic. King Abdullah threatened to invade the Philippines, Russia, China, East Timor and India if they didn't convert to Wahabism as their constitution. He funded attempted religious coups and riots in those nations. It was decided that diplomatic relations with Saudi Arabia could no longer continue. The Quadrupalite Pacific-Indian Pact was signed in Manila which placed an emargo against Saudi Arabia. As a result, King Abdullah supported violent militant groups in Russia, China, India and Philippines. In par to the four countries; King Abdullah, King Khalifa and King al-Thani met in Doha in Qatar to discuss their retaliation embargo. The Tripartite Arabian Pact (Arabic: الميثاق العربي تريبوليتي) was signed, which banned citizens of the four nations for ever entering into the three Arabian countries. 'Kingdoms of Egypt and Sudan' Large nationalistic crowds in Egypt gathered around the pyramids in Cairo in which Ibrahim was looking out. The nationalism grew strong enough in Egypt that the nation was determined to revive imperialism, to rival Saudi Arabia and King Abdullah's monarchy or anything of th Arabian kingdoms. Mahmoud Ibrahim gave the crowds his approval to turn Egypt into a monarchy. He announced that he would "...return the blessed Egyptian motherland to the glory days," which many Christians and pro-Israel supporters saw to be a religious threat against Christians. Despite being Muslim, he quoted Isaiah 19:23-25 of the Bible which mentioned the blessing of Egypt among Assyria and Israel. Mahmoud Ibrahim was coronated as Pharaoah of Egypt. The new pharoah proclaimed the emphasis of referring to Arabs of Egypt as "Egyptian Arabs". In response to Ibrahim quoting a Bible verse, Abdullah warned all Muslim nations against Ibrahim. The two kings sent each other vague and vulgar emails each threatening to destroy the other kingdom. President Zaid Abu-Bakar of the United States was worried about the conflict, and planned to mandate a cease-fire. Ptolemais Ibrahim, Mahmoud's wife became the Queen of Egypt and his daughter, Zenobia Ibrahim became the Supreme Princess of Egypt or the "amira" of Egypt. On November 1, 2018 Sudan also converted to an absolute monarchy, embrasive of Egypt's influence and coronated incumbatant president Hakim al-Mu'tasim as their pharaoah which broadened the rivarly from a local Saudi-Egyptian conflict to an Arabian-North African rivarly. 'Dissolution of the Arab League' The arms race had indeed divided the Arab World, as enmity between the Arabian and North African states grew. King Abdullah announced that the Arabian states would secede from the Arab League and King Ibrahim announced the Arab League had come to an end. Ameera al-Taweel, a philanthropist, princess and future queen of Saudi Arabia tried to keep the Arab League together. She said, "Under Allah almighty, we are Arabs, Muslims and humans and must all love each other! Can't we just call get along and unite against Satan's work for once?" King Ibrahim's response was, "I shall have none of it, a princess will be a princess". Princess Zenobia Ibrahim denounced Al-Taweel's "unity" said, "There shall be no unity. Savage animals from Saudi Arabia are not our brothers or sisters". On September 11, 2018, the Arab League announced its dissolution which met opposition from other Arab states who neither sided with Egypt or Saudi Arabia mostly the states in the Levant and the Fertile Crescent. Lebanon, Iraq, Yemen, Oman Jordan, Syria, Kuwait and the United Arab Emirates opposed the dissolution, who claimed that only the North African and northern Arabian states ever had a say. Nonetheless, Ibrahim and Abdullah ignored these pleas and continued with the dissolution. The entire western section of the Arab World split into the Arabian League and the North African League. Those states that did oppose the dissolution still considered themselves members of the Arab League, moving the capital from Cairo in Egypt to Damascus in Syria. Preperations for the War 'Middle Eastern Nonagression Pacts' On August 23, 2018; in another peace-attempt, King Ibrahim and King Abdullah signed the Saudi-Egyptian Nonagression Pact (Arabic: ميثاق عدم اعتداء السعودية-المصرية), trying to end armed hostilities between the two nations. Turkey and Syria monitered this negotiation. Egypt and Saudi Arabia were both secretly determined to invade Iran and annex its borders, dividing it between the two. Saudi Arabia provided Israel a bogus excuse of invading Iran; King Abdullah emphasized that he was trying to give Iran a pre-emptive strike to prevent it from building nuclear missiles that could be fired into Israel. But King Ibrahim claimed that he was trying to protect Iran from both Israel and Saudi Arabia, calling King Abdullah and President Shlomo Peretz greedy and materialistic cowards who used him as a scapegoat. The next day, Egypt and Israel signed the Israeli-Egyptian Nonagression Pact (Arabic: ميثاق عدم اعتداء الإسرائيلية-المصرية) (Hebrew: ברית אי־לוחמה ישראל-מצרים). The Saudis publicly blamed Egypt for planning an invasion of an innocent Iran, causing even more outrage, ridiculing and enmity between the two kingdoms since both secretly planned their own invasion. It gave Egypt a rather villanous image since many western nations sided with Saudi Arabia except for Cuba. King Abdullah claimed that Morsi had pressured him to invade Iran. Ibrahim pointed out that Abdullah used the excuse of protecting Israel from Iranian nukes for his own materialistic purposes, proving both nonagression pacts to be fruitless. Nothing was ever done about the Iran issue. 'Israeli-Saudi Plan for Invasion Egypt' Saudi Arabia and Israel constructed military plans for a pre-emptive strike against Egypt and strip it of its military power. Peretz symbolically codenamed the mission Operation Exodus (Hebrew: מבצע אקסודוס), after the event from which Moses led the Jews out of Egypt. Abdullah codenamed it Operation Hijra (Arabic: هيجرا العملية), named after Muhammad's escape from Mecca to Medina amid persecution of the same name. It was eventually merged into one name known as Operation Exodus-Hijra (Arabic: عملية النزوح الجماعي-الهجري) (Hebrew: פעולת יציאת מצרים-ההיג'רה). Peretz and Abdullah agreed on a split-warfare invasion, where Israel would conduct military operations where the APA takes care of fighting large-scale battles. Israeli and APA ground forces would seize rail and trade lines in the Suez Nile region and use those as transportation routes to get weapons and ammunition across from Saudi Arabia and Israel to Egypt. The Saudis would conduct aerial attacks in southern Egypt to destroy the land forces there, while the Israelis take Mount Sinai from Egypt for an encirclement. Saudi Arabia also planned joint-operations with Israel to raid nuclear bases in Egypt. Both nations had a naval advantage over Egypt in terms of location and would be able to choke and surround Egypt's forces. In order to prevent Libyan and Sudanese supporters from aiding Egypt, the Saudis and Israelis would bomb the borders of Egypt to scare away supporters from Libya or Sudan. The Israelis and Saudis would both use the Boeing F-15 Eagle and Boeing F-15E Strike Eagle to contruct a blitzkreig-style attack in Egyptian airfields and tank hangars. The Israelis also lended Saudi Arabia the F-16 Falcons. The Israelis planned to invade Egypt from the southwest, a large desert region that the Egyptians would least expect an invasion from, yet they never actually carried this plan out. 'Egyptian Preparation ' The Egyptian Command knew that a war was imminent, and dispatched ten tank divisions in the areas where Egypt and Israel had previously clashed. Egyptian land forces gathered in the Mount Sinai region to watch for the oncoming Israeli forces, establishing a Sinai Front. Egypt nationalized the Gulf of Aqaba, Rumani Coast and the Suez Canal once more at it did in the previous Israeli-Egyptian conflicts. In the Egyptian-Sudanese borders, Ibrahim established various resistance fronts and paramilitary forces in Sudan in case the Egyptian army was ever forced to retreat. In order to enforce this, Egyptian torpedo boats sank four Israeli warships in the Guld of Aqaba and the Suez Canal destroying the bitter peace between Egypt and Israel. Egypt also sank two Saudi warships and one merchant ship in the Red Sea. The Suez Canal became part of the Sinai Front. Strong fortifications had been set up in major Egyptian cities and its surrounding regions, including Cairo, Alexandria and Memphis as well as the Nile River. In Mount Sinai, SAM batteries and AA-armed forts were established. The Egyptians deployed fifteen tank divisions to provide an armored defense of Egypt's northern borders. In the Persian Gulf, the Egyptians established a naval blockade to prevent Saudi soldiers from arriving by sea. Underground SAM sites and artilleries were also placed near Egypt's coasts in the north and the southeast to surprise the invading armies. The Southern Front included the 56th and 12th Egyptian Armies in the Lake Nasser region near Sudan's borders. It also consisted of several Sudanese paramilitary forces and the North Janjaweed Army. The Desert Front was placed in Egypt's southwestern regions, home to almost nothing. The Egyptians did not spend too much time on this, and only placed the 90th Egyptian Army and 4 tank divisions in this barren desert land. 'Supporting Nations Send Expeditionaries' Egypt and Saudi Arabia were subject to a number of foreign supporters and suppliers, let alone Saudi Arabia and Israel's alliance. Saudi Arabia was the home of Islam, and devout Islamic countries like Malaysia and Brunei sent expeditionary forces to aid Saudi Arabia's mission of stripping Egypt of its "threatening" military power and stopping its soldiers from marching into Saudi soil. Mexico and Colombia were big economic and political allies of Saudi Arabia, they also sent large expeditionary forces to Saudi Arabia. Many of these Mexican soldiers were tought to speak Arabic in Jeddah. In turn, many Saudi Arabian leaders learned to speak Spanish. The use of the Spanish language among the military became key to Saudi victories later on, it became the form of communication in the APA. Qatar and Bahrain as usual was on Saudi Arabia's side, sending expeditionary forces. The significance of Islam's history in Saudi Arabia was so significant to military support; it created a division between American Muslims. The Nation of Islam, an African American Muslim organization in the United States sent members of its own to help Saudi Arabia, outside of mainstream United States political aid to Saudi Arabia and let alone that America's president Zaid Abu-Bakar was a Muslim and of Arab and African American origin. Louis Farrakhan stepped down as its (Nation of Islam's) leader to fight with the APA. Farrakhan was assigned in the Army Group Nile unit. Kazakhstan was a supporter of Russia and Egypt, and has had a long history with Russia. Kazakhstan sent many troops to Russia to train and be deployed to Egypt. Japan and India had long alignments and were major military trading partners of Egypt, therefore therefore they also sent troops to help defend Egypt. Syria, assumabley considered the fourth military power of the Middle East had a big history of allyships with Egypt, and supported Egypt. After the Cubans learned of the APA's advantage due to the use of Spanish, it sent large expeditionary forces to Egypt to help the Egyptian army with Spanish. Egypt had a bigger foriegn support army of a total of 4,200,021 volunteers, Saudi Arabia and Israel had 3,000,012 in total of foriegn expeditionary forces. Egypt enjoyed an advantage of having the largest tank force in the Middle East. Pakistan even sent tanks and more military equipment to Egypt. 'Operation Arabia Felix' 'Yemen and Oman Resistance to APA' The State of Yemen and the Sultanate of Oman also had no intentions of joining Saudi Arabia and displayed great opposition to being aligned with its conquering intentions. The situation only worsened when King Abdullah, King Hamad bin Isa Al Khalifa of Bahrain and King Hamad bin Khalifa Al Thani of Qatar pressured Sultan Sahib al-Said and Yemen's president Saladin Abdul-Ziyad to join him. King Khalifa and Al-Thani along with Abdullah formed the alliance known as the "Arabian Power Army" (Arabic: الجيش السلطة العربية), a military alliance of Saudi Arabia and its allies including devout Malaysian expeditionaries. Omanese and Yemeni officials met in Sana'a to discuss a resistance alliance between the two southern nations in the Arabian Peninsula with both Yemeni and Omanese politicians and military leaders present. The two states signed the Yemen-Oman Defense Alliance (Arabic:' تحالف اليمن-سلطنة عمان'), also named the South Arabia Pact (Arabic: ميثاق الجنوب العربي) which ensured military alliance between Yemen and Oman and armed resistance against the Arabian Power Army. Like Egypt, Yemen and Oman started building defense units and prepared their armies for war. 'Abdullah Initiates Operation Arabia Felix' A Saudi spy from Bahrain attended the signing of the South Arabia Pact and reported to King Abdullah of the resistance. As a result, Saudi Arabian army called for Operation Arabia Felix (Arabic: فيليكس العربية العملية). The Saudi Navy carrying soldiers deployed its troops on the southern shores of Arabia, where they met and clashed with the 4th Yemen Army and 10th Oman Defense Unit. The Royal Saudi Air Force also raided air bases in the southern part of the Arabian Peninsula, annhilating Yemen and Oman's royal air forces, therefore destroying any hope of any aerial resistance against Saudi Arabia. The Saudis then moved their air forces to southern Yemen and Oman, collapsing the 4th Yemen Army and the 10th Oman Defense Units. In the north, Saudi Arabia unleashed their tanks against the 8th Yemen Army in the city of Sa'da. After being pushed back by the Saudis, they finally reached the city of Sa'da where about 10,213 Yemeni soldiers fought until surrendering. Realizing that they did not have the means to defeat the Saudis, President Ehab surrendered Yemen to Saudi Arabia, however he secretly made a promise to the Yemeni forces that the resistance would be revived once the time is right. Ehab became a territorial governer for the now-Saudi Yemen. Sultan Al-Said of Oman was disappointed with Yemen's surrender, and instructed the Oman Armed Forces not to ever surrender. With the help of native tribes in Yemen, Ehab sent Sultan Al-Said a secret message in the Harsusi dialect that the South Arabia Pact was still alive. The Saudis continually raided the city of Muscat in Oman. Despite militarily occupying the city, Omanese resistance continued. The Saudi Navy surrounded Masirah Island, where the 3rd Maritime Defense Unit of Oman was stationed. The Saudis pounded Masirah Island, where about 93,234 Omanese troops had to fight with limited to no support. President Morsi was touched by Oman and Yemen's situations, and sent weapons en route to southern Arabia, but it was too late, the Saudi naval blockade spotted these ships carrying weapons and sank them. However, a second shipment, an armed one arrived and managed to get through to deliver weapons and 3,000 Egyptian soldiers. Afterwards, Sultan Al-Said allowed Masirah Island to become a military protectorate of Egypt in order to intimidate the APA forces, but it did little to nothing. Ibrahim was afraid that if he designated Yemen as a protectorate, then it would breach the Saudi-Egyptian Nonagression Pact and trigger a war. The Saudis continued their air attacks over Masirah Island, increasing them and outwitting the Omanese defenses. Ibrahim sent torpedo boats to try and breach the naval blockade, the Royal Saudi Navy spotted them easily and destroyed each one. Only two Saudi warships were badly damaged in the process. King Morsi made more attempts to send more supplies through naval and aerial means, all of them failed miserabely. After seven months of fighting and out of ammunition and rations, about 40,311 Omanese troops and 2,111 Egyptian troops surrendered the island fortress. The APA turned Masirah Island into a military fortress of their's, and moved to attack the Kuria Maria Islands where the 5th Maritime Defense Unit was stationed. After a huge two-week onslaught by the Saudi the APA, the 5th Maritime Defense Unit fell, and 30,311 Omanese troops surrendered which initially completed Operation Arabia Felix. In total, about 1,000,311 Omanese, Yemeni and Egyptian troops became POWs after falling to the Saudi juggernaut. 'Nonagression Breach Contrevoursy' The Battle of Masirah Island was regarded as the first direct encounter between Egyptian and Saudi forces in the Ibrahim-Abdullah Arms Race era, though it was very minor. King Abdullah and Pharoah Ibrahim accused each other of breaching the Saudi-Egyptian Nonagression Pact. King Abdullah blamed Ibrahim for becoming a war belligerent in territory he had no bussiness in, but Ibrahim accused Abdullah of attacking an innocent state and then a protectorate territory of Egypt. According to President Peretz of Israel, Egypt broke the nonagression pact. According to the Syrians, Saudi Arabia breached the pact and committed an atrocious war crime. A second pact was signed in Riyadh, known as the Second Saudi-Egyptian Nonagression Pact or the Riyadh Pact (Arabic:' ميثاق الرياض'). According to its terms, Saudi Arabia would loosen its military presence in Oman and Yemen and allow them to establish their own paramilitary groups as long as Egypt stayed away. Ibrahim reluctantly signed the pact. Yet, little did Ibrahim know that King Abdullah had no intentions of actually keeping peace with Egypt, and continued its joint-plot with Israel to strip Egypt of its power through pre-emptive strikes. The Yemen and Oman Paramilitary Defense Units were formed from the remnants of the now-defunct Yemeni and Omanese armies. Frontier Battles APA and Israeli troops were spotted approaching Egypt and amassing near its borders. The Egyptian Navy in the Persian Gulf spotted approaching boatloads of APA and Malaysian expeditionary soldiers approaching from the Gulf of Aqaba, maritime territory that Egypt had nationalized. The Russian naval leader for Egypt in the Persian Gulf, Yousef Bashirov also reported hostile warships approaching, these were decoys. After the Egyptian and Russian warships sank the decoys, enemy torpedo boats sank three Egyptian warships and one Russian torpedo boat. The APA also experienced a deep penetration in northern Egypt, and the Israelis successfully sieged many Egyptian military bases. The APA and Israel used their Egyptian prisoners to build the Abdullah-Peretz Line (Arabic:' خط عبد الله-بيريز') (Hebrew: עבדאללה-פרס קו), a series of new fortifications, supply lines and military rail lines from Mount Sinai to the Upper Nile River. This would allow Saudi Arabia and Israel to send troops and weapons to Egypt via this trail. The line was divided into the Lower Abdullah-Peretz Line in the north and Upper Abdullah-Peretz Line to the south. In southern Egypt and northern Sudan, the Saudi Royal Air Force launched a massive aerial attack against the paramilitary positions in Sudan. The APA and their expeditionary forces stormed the coastal city of Berenice, ambushing Egyptian forces in the city and killing Hosni Mubarak, commander of the city's defenses. Despite much resistance from the Egyptian 100th Tank Division, the APA still penetrated through the city's defenses taking as many as 1,310 Egyptian prisoners. The APA resumed their push west to the Lake Nasser region where they could continue to build the Abdullah-Peretz Line using their Egyptian prisoners. 'Libyan Front' To cut Egypt from support, the APA and the Israelis mounted a joint-attack in Egypt and Libya's borders, believing that no further support remained in inner Libya or Morocco. Israeli rockets were fired into Egypt and Libya's borders, yet did no significant damage. The Libyan forces fired their mortal shells back, giving another strong resistance against the APA and the Israelis. The 9th Libyan Army, commanded by John Al-Canaan; a former Catholic archbishop in Benghazi, staged a fiesty standoff against the APA and Israeli armies. After driving an Egyptian garrison from Salum near Libya's border, Guy Tzur (Israel) and Khalil Abdul-Rashid (APA) moved their tank divisions into Libya. Libyan forces fiercely attacked the APA and Israeli tanks force. Al-Canaan mounted a strong resistance, until retreating back within Libya's borders. About twenty Israeli tanks were destroyed, and 10 Saudi tanks. Khalil Abdul-Rashid was also injured, and eventually died from the injury where 1,031 Libyan soldiers were reported dead. None surrendered, about 90 Israelis were killed and 98 Saudi Arabians injured. The Libyan Armed Forces later continued their resistance against APA and Israel. After the Al-Bashir Offensive (see below), APA and Israel mounted a retaliation strike against Libya taking the eastern part but failed to take the western part. 'Saudi Operations in Iran, Israeli Operations in North Africa' The APA and Israel were thoroughly convinced that they eliminated Libyan and Sudanese support for Egypt. In order to ensure this, Israel and to a lesser extent, the APA, conducted more military raids in Sudan, Morocco and Libya killing anybody who refused to give them information. The APA denounced Israel's military raids in southern North Africa, calling it uncalled for and unneeded. Yet, Saudi Arabia feared that Iran was building secret nuclear facilities in support of Egypt and invaded Iran, establishing the Iran Front. The Israelis strongly denounced that, fearing a now-possible nuclear retaliation from Iran. President Shlomo Peretz of Israel was angry at King Abdullah, for attacking Iran, as was King Abdullah with Peretz's choice to attack Libya and Sudan, causing a frosty turn between the two nations. The arguments between the Saudi and Israeli governments initially loosened focus on North Africa and bought the paramilitary groups in Sudan and Libya valuable amounts of time to rebuild and re-mobilize for a surprise attack against the Saudi Arabians and Israelis in North Africa. Requests for reinforcements from APA and Israeli forces in Libya, Morocco and Sudan were ignored as the disagreements between the APA and Israel over the Iran and North Africa issue heightened. The North Janjaweed Army was just in the beginning of its stages, led by Rahimi Abdul-Qadir. The Janjaweeds lanched a massive surprise attack against the trapped pockets of APA and Israeli forces in Sudan. En route to the Lake Nasser region, the North Janjaweed Army fired its rockets at the Saudi Arabians in the Upper Adullah-Peretz Line, destroying supply routes and communications. 'Al-Bashir Offensive' Sudan continued their missile and paramilitary attacks on APA supply lines, conducting ambushing huge unprepared pockets of APA forces along the Upper Nile River. The Janjaweeds attacked at night on the first day of Ramadan on October 9, 2020 and avoided large-scale and tactical skirmishes. While the APA was generally victorious against the armed Sudanese paramilitary groups, the Janjaweeds inflicted overwhelmingly high and damaging casualties against the APA in southern Egypt. As they retreated, they also took many APA and Israeli POWs and captured military equipment with them. They used captured Merkavas and APA vehicles to hurry back to southern Egypt and Sudan. After the APA pushed the Sudanese forces back, the angered shambled remains did manage to clear remaining Egyptians out of the Upper Nile River region. The last of the 12th Egyptian Army was finished off in Aswan, they retreated south, completing the surroundment of Egypt. The offensive left the APA and Israeli forces in southern Egypt in a mass confusion as to what to do next. Category:Egypt